1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to be attached to limbs in general, such as prosthetics and orthotics, and, in addition, to an adaptive control method and system for an external knee prosthesis. Further, the present invention relates to a system and method of configuring and maintaining the adaptive control system for the external knee prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Advances in microelectronics have enabled prosthetic systems, for example, prosthetic knees, to provide more natural functionality to patients who are equipped with such systems. However, the advances in electronics have thus far outpaced the advances in control systems. Thus, a need exists for improved control systems for prosthetic systems.
Moreover, the development of electronic control systems for prosthetic systems has created a need for systems and methods of configuring and monitoring the control systems. Many such systems have included special purpose hardware and custom user interfaces. Further, configuration options have typically been based on a prosthetist setting a variety of arbitrary damping parameters, in some cases, while the user walks on the knee. The custom controls and configurations make it more difficult and expensive to train prosthetists and prevent patients from being able to adjust their devices. Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods of configuring and monitoring of the control systems of prosthetic systems.